In a data-streaming system, a server may transmit multimedia data to multiple client devices. The server may perform transcoding functions to adapt data according to characteristics of client devices as well as to conditions of network paths from the server to the client devices. The multimedia data may represent video signals, audio signals, static images, and text.
Streaming multimedia data containing panoramic video signals requires relatively higher capacity transport resources and more intensive processing. A panoramic video signal from a video source employing a panoramic camera occupies a relatively high bandwidth of a transmission medium. Sending the panoramic video signal directly from the video source to a client device requires a broadband path from the video source to the client's device and high-speed processing capability at the client device. Additionally, the video signal may require adaptation to suit differing characteristics of individual client devices.
Conventionally, streaming servers have been used to perform multimedia signal adaptation and distribution to individual client devices. With panoramic multimedia-signals, a high-capacity path need be established between the multimedia source and the streaming server, paths of adaptive capacities need be established between the streaming server and multiple client devices, and the streaming server need be equipped with powerful processing facilities.
In a panoramic-multimedia streaming system, it is desirable to provide clients with the capability to adaptively select view regions of panoramic scenes during a streaming session. It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a flexible streaming server with the capability of client-specific signal-content filtering as well as signal processing to adapt signals to different types of client devices and to varying capacities of network paths to and from client devices.